


Confessions

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [20]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Coming Out, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, this is extremely soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: Eddie and Beverly go prom shopping but Beverly senses a sadness in Eddie.Originally posted on my Tumblr as a request/one-shot x
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Confessions

“God, Richie’s gonna die when he sees you.” Beverly grinned.

“What, why?” Eddie quickly asked and Beverly’s grin quickly dropped. 

“Oh - erm - nothing.” Beverly quickly said, trying to cover herself awkwardly. Everyone knew how much the two liked each other and the group had tried everything in his power to push them together. When Eddie asked if Beverly wanted to hang out, Beverly was sure it was to ask for advice about Richie, but apparently, it was to help Eddie pick an outfit for prom. Eddie had stepped out of the dressing room with a black fitted suit and red bow tie, Beverly nearly swooned herself. Beverly let the words slip out of her mouth when she saw Eddie looking glamorous in a fitted suit. 

“I feel like a baby trying to dress like an adult.” Eddie groaned as he turned to look at himself in the mirror, dropping Beverly’s comment about Richie. Beverly quickly got up to stand behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders. Eddie wasn’t much taller then Beverly was, but Beverly knew that was the only thing about Eddie that might make him appear younger. He had really grown up in the last year, his cheekbones began to pop more and his jawline was more prominent. Beverly inspected Eddie’s reflection. 

“No, you don’t, idiot.” Beverly laughed, “you look great.”

“You have to say that.” Eddie groaned. Beverly gripped harder into Eddie’s shoulders as she rocked him backwards and forward. A small smile crept across Eddie’s lips as his head bobbed forwards and back. “Fine,” Eddie finally laughed, “I’ll get this one.” Beverly lifted her arms up and punched the air. 

“Yes!” She grinned and Eddie shook his head, blushing as he looked at the ground. Beverly skipped back over the cushioned stool that faced the unoccupied dressing rooms, smiling triumphantly. Eddie walked back into the dressing room, putting his hand on the faded red curtain to pull it across. But before he did, he stopped and looked back at Beverly. 

“Hey, Bev?” Eddie gingerly asked. Beverly looked up at him, watching him fiddle with the fabric of the curtain. “What did you mean about Richie?”

“Nothing, really.” Beverly quickly said with a smile, thinking it would ease Eddie’s anxiety. Eddie just nodded and dragged the curtain across, making a screeding sound which filled the back room which they were in. Beverly blinked a few times, trying to work out how Eddie reacted. Was he sad? He looked down to see Eddie’s feet shuffling around as he pulled the suit trousers off, and picked them up from the floor to put them on a hanger. She could hear Eddie huffing from the other side of the curtain. Beverly then watched to see his feet move to the corner on the cubed dressing room and Beverly presumed he sat down on the stool. Beverly bit her lip, watching to see if Eddie would move again. Beverly knew that Eddie was torn up. 

“You know, Eds,” Beverly called out, “I did mean something when I said about Richie.” Her voice seemed to fill the small area up, making her heart thud. It wasn’t her place and what if they had all been wrong? Eddie was silent. Beverly stood up and dragged her stool closer to the curtain, before sitting down on it again. She put her toes under the curtain to show Eddie she was there. She took a deep breath before speaking again. “You can talk to me, you know?” More silence. Beverly rubbed her hand through her curly hair, anxiously pushing it off her face. 

“I know…” Eddie’s voice whimpered from the other side of the curtain. “It’s just…” Eddie’s voice trailed off into a sigh. Beverly could help but think how much this reminded her of a confessional booth. Maybe it would be easier for Eddie to open up this way. 

“Tell me.” Beverly gently said. 

“I like him…” Eddie mumbled and Beverly tightened her eyes shut to listen to Eddie’s sorrowful voice. “More then…” Eddie couldn’t even finish his sentence. Beverly’s heart was breaking for him. 

“Eddie, that’s ok, you know?” Beverly quietly said. 

“Is it though?” Eddie mumbled. Beverly heard him sniff.

“Of course it is.” Beverly sighed. “Eddie, it’s more then ok.” Beverly reached around the curtain and put her hand through the gap, reaching her fingers out. After a couple of moments, she felt Eddie’s shaky hand hold onto Beverly’s. 

“Thank you, Bev,” Eddie said and Beverly could feel his thumb tracing over the back of his hand. 

“I love you, so much,” Beverly said, smiling and feeling her eyes well up. “We all do.”

“I love you too.” Eddie stammered. Beverly felt Eddie kiss into the back of her hand, and Beverly smiled, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. Eddie was so brave and Beverly was so proud. 

“Right, come on.” Beverly finally said, sniffing back the tears. Eddie gently let go of her hand and Beverly pulled it back. “I want to go get ice cream so hurry up.”

“Ok.” Eddie laughed from the other side of the curtain. Beverly heard him slap his palms against his legs and stand up. Beverly smiled to herself, sometimes people needed a little push.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @Bellarosewrites x  
> Also please leave a comment if you enjoyed! It really keeps me motivated x


End file.
